elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Auriel's Bow (Dawnguard)/Archive 1
can a pc user add sunhallow+ cursed arrows w/effects to this The drawing animation seems to be faster than other bows, but also seems to have no effect on actual draw time. 05:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know if the Bow is leveled? The bow is not leveled as far as I can tell, it seems to increase in power if your archery skill is high and you can also increase it to Legendary at a Grindstone with some Refined Moonstone. The bow has two different effects besides the normal one where your target is burned in a sphere of Sunlight, you can get the Sunhallowed Arrows which, if shot at the sun, rain down beams of light that drastically damage all nearby enemies. Then there are the Bloodcursed arrows, which, if shot at the sun, cause the sun to be blocked out for a certain amount of time, note that you have to shoot it directly at the sun or it will not work, which means if it's overcast or you just cant see the sun and you really need to block it out so you can regen your vitals, use the Clear Skies shout. I tried using the sunhallowed arrows by shooting them at people and it just did the normal damage and animation, I never tried using the Bloodcursed arrows. 03:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information The Bloodcursed arrows are irreversible, sunhallowed arrows don't reverse the effect. Actually using the clear skys shout can glitch the effect removing your weakness and allowing the sun to stay shining. Auriel's Bow Category Auriel's Bow should be added to Dawnguard: Items to avoid confusion. Auriel's Bow - Elven Smithing Can anyone confirm if Auriel's Bow benefits from the "Elven Smithing" perk? I can confirm, attempting to upgrade before getting the perk with full tradeskill options and equipment gave a damage of around 400, after getting the perk the damage was around 600, thus it is to be assumed that the perk affects it. My bow wont upgrade at all even though I have the perk. 00:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Sun Damage Sun damage acts like the Dawnbreaker. Also Sun damage can harm fire atronachs. Anyone know how sun damage actually works? Like would weakness to fire poison increase the sun damage taken to said target? or is there no resistance or weakness (besides the effect) to it. Quite interested in it. ? Are you capable of using bloodcursed arrows if you finish on the side of dawnguard? Yes, even if you join the Dawnguard, Serana lends you her blood and will turn you into a vampire/vampire lord if you wish. however if she cures herself neither are accessable from her Glitches I used Clear Skys on a cloudy day to block out the sun and now the sun only remains blocked out for a few minuets. The sun still behaves as if blocked out and sunlight does not effect me, however I want the visually pleasure of the sun being blocked. Any tips of how to fix this? 19:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) it does this because you used clear skies and it clouded over. either deal with it or memorize the position of the sun, wait for the cluds to pass over and then black out the sun My bow suddenly dissappears insinde castle volkihar...why? I have two photos of the effect on the Sun of using Auriel's Bow. Improper image I don't know what's going on when whoever that was who took that screenshot, but the bow isn't black. I would upload a proprer image myself, but well I can't. This should be resoved by the proper people. Zelron (talk) 02:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : I agree, I think it looks too dark. I support that this image to be used: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/File:Auriels_bow.png. : Jimeee (talk) 08:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Image label Also, the pistures to the right are incorrectly labeled in the article. The blacked out sun is the BloodCursed Arrows' Effect and the flashing sun is the Sunhallowed Arrows' Effect. The pictures are labeled backwards and the file is locked so an admin. needs to fix it. Blide11 (talk) 01:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Blide11 : I have fixed this, thanks. Jimeee (talk) 08:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Has anybody else had a problem with Auriel's Bow disappearing from their inventory? I just look there one day and it's gone. 03:21, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Auriel's Bow; Gone Forever! Alas my friends, it appears as if Auriel's Bow cannot be recovered if it is in the player's inventory and they are sent to jail. I realised that I no longer had it after escaping the pit mine in that Forsworn quest in Markarth (You know the one I mean). I feared the worst but, I looked in every drawer of every house I own before accepting its fate. I looked around a bit and found a similar case here (http://skyrimforums.org/threads/auriels-bow-issues.15555/). This unfortunate player also found out that Auriel's Bow vanishes from existance if taken by an arresting guard. Another instance of a player being jailed and losing Auriel's Bow can be found on this site as well. (http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Auriel's_Bow) Unfortunately for me, my last save is about 30 levels ago, and I cannot recover the bow at all. Oh the downfalls of overwriting. Hopefully nobody else falls prey to this unfortunate bug, or Bethesda puts out a patch. Cheers. 01:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC)